Gohan and Lime together forever
by Gogeta legendary ssj5
Summary: (One-shot)After many years gohan and Lime finally find each other at high school.


(Disclamer: don't own anything.( It is a one shot fic) note Great saiyaman will be here just not going to be a Great disgrace to all super heroes. Personally I think akira toriyama made him a loser was to make super heroes from different cartoons or anima\mange look like a disgrace, that's what he thought about super heroes bunch of strong people in costumes, but don't get me wrong I don't mind a good cartoon or anime\ mange I like justice league movies. It was a cold morning for gohan he wanted nothing more than to stay in bed. Until some thing violently jumped on him an screamed, "gohan WAKE UP! GOHAN!". Gohan immediately shot out of bed ready for anything. "What is it goten what's wrong" said gohan in a serious tone."Mom said if you don't wake up to get your breakfast I can have it, so hurry up if you don't want me eating all your food". goten said while running to the kitchen. Gohan stood their dumbfounded and sweat-dropping. "Note to self don't jump out of the bed until I have sensed the area. Gohan took a shower then got dressed in his usual dorky clothes and want to the kitchen for some breakfast. After his large breakfast he gave his mom a peck on the cheek . And transformed into the great saiyaman and flew to high school. Saiyaman was flying high until he heard gun shots. he immediately flew their. A Few minutes later he was on his way back to high school. "man it's like the crooks get easier all I give my lightest chop to the neck and then unconscious" . said saiyaman. Finally as he got to his class, He saw a familiar face but couldn't really put his finger on it. He got up and sat in his seat and waited for class to begin after a few minutes Mr bronwen stepped in the door. "Good morning class today we have a new student in class",said the teacher. Yo gohan looks like your no longer the new kid. said sharpner, ya I see that, said gohan, but i wonder who you are the energy feels familiar very close. it can't be lime ataki I haven't seen her for a long time she was my first girlfriend we vowed that day, I left that we will keep on searching for each other either in this world or the next that we will never truly be apart . thought gohan. "She almost scored perfect scores in all her entry exams above 96 in all of her subjects that's your cue my girl".said the teacher the next thing that happened mentally tore gohan apart, she was the hottest thing on legs he has ever seen, bright orange hair a tank top and a skirt and a very very feminine body,every single guy in class was shocked they expected a nerd with glasses and a poor fashion sense to walk in the class. "Hay there babe wanna go out with a real man tonight"said one guy in class. "Sorry I have a boyfriend I have been waiting for a long time to see him again and I'm still waiting ".said lime "Wait why are you waiting for a guy". asked another guy in class. "Because I fell in love with him when I was 11 and we vowed to each other we would search until we found each other even in death". "When last did you see him face to face or even hear his voice". asked the same guy. About 7 years. She replied. All of the boys suddenly got very jealous of the guy that has her because she's totally loyal,hot,smart she was the total package. "Ok settle down class".said the teacher suddenly gohan put up his hand,"yes what is it gohan son ", when the teacher mentioned the name gohan son lime froze in her place because only one boy had that name. "Gohan is that you" she asked. First answer me this is your name Lime ataki. asked gohan, yes she said. Excuse me sir can I sit next to gohan son she said while her eyes where starting to tear up. Sure my dear go right ahead and don't forget to kiss him as well, by the way you spoke to me I guessed that was him. "Ahh young love" thought the teacher. At that moment she ran up to gohan and gohan ran up to her they both kissed each other passionately. The whole class was dumbfounded, and videl was jealous beyond any scale can go, she was furious. Gohan and lime pulled apart after about 1 minute of kissing. Videl screamed "what the hell gohan I taught you were a good boy" "Videl not now I just met the love of my life after 7 years".said gohan "Gohan do you still have it the necklace I gave you",asked lime, "ya I still got it" he said as he pulled it out of his shirt, "here do still have mine"asked gohan "ya here it is" she pulled it out of her top. "Can you two now take a seat"said the teacher. Yes sir,they both said in union. As they sat down videl said "I didn't know you had a girlfriend gohan why didn't you tell us",asked videl. "Ya why gohan"asked Erase. "Ya gohan it's so strange you dating a hot girl "said sharpner. "Ya I thought I lost her but know she's back in my arms again and you guys didn't ask me " As the rest of the day want by the news spread about gohan and lime. At gym gohan didn't have it in him to make her feel like she's dating a weakling so he defined every single one of his muscles. Every girl in the school wanted gohan(including videl but she would never show it) and every single guy wanted lime they became the most popular dating couple in school. So what did you think, I got tired of only reading gohan and videl I gets really boring after a while so I wrote this but please review. NO FLAMES!. Only constructive criticisms. 


End file.
